


A Cheetah's First

by orphan_account



Series: Midlou's Drabbles [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, bait and switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble of Kitt's first experience with a rabbit.
Series: Midlou's Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Cheetah's First

The cheetah gulped her anxiety down. “Look, Hawkbit, I’ve just… I’ve never done it with a rabbit before!”    
  
“It’s fine Kitt, there’s a first time for everything, and besides, with everyone else doing it around us, it’s not like we’re being put on display for everyone. Right?” Hawkbit shook his head.   
  
“But… you’re so much shorter than I am… what if I stumble?”   
  
“It’s amateur night. No pros are out. You. Will. Be. Fine.”    
  
“Okay. Fine. Let’s go.” Kitt steeled herself as she gingerly slid out on the Roller Disco floor, feeling the glide of her skates on hardwood below.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a drabble night on R/fanfictions discord server where you have an hour to write a drabble or as many drabbles as you can. The prompts for this were "New at this" and "Envy". Fics also had to be T or below. 
> 
> I picked "New at This." 
> 
> When that prompt was revealed alot of the writers were like, gee it's a shame we can't write M or E rated fics... and then this bait and switch idea came to mind xD.


End file.
